Disclosures and Deservances: The SG1 Version
by StargateFFWriter
Summary: It's 2010.  Earth governments have disclosed the Stargate's existence to the public.  Disclosure effects very positive on world events, as well as conferring the long-overdue credit to SG-1's former and current members.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Outline**

The stargate program and everything related to it has finally been disclosed to the public in 2010; w/ help from alien allies, most of Earth's people view alien contact being made at the moment being much more positive than negative. There are a few extremely upset people who want to cut off contact with all alien races and destroy the Stargate, but they don't prevail.

-Stargate-related-personnel can now receive thier extremely-deserved awards

-Henry Hayes wins two Milky-Way Alliance Freedom-Bringer Awards for diverting the resources and effort he has to keeping the Milky Way free of the Goua'uld, Ori, and Wraith

-George Hammond wins 4 Congressional Medals of Honor and 4 Presidential Medals of Freedom

-Jack O'Neill wins 3 Congressional Medals of Honor and 3 Presidential Medals of Freedom; in acceptance speech he advocates by all means trying to achieve peaceful solutions to conflict but if absolutely necessary, make sure you kick the butt of unrepentant bad guys like the Guoa'uld to achieve this and save lives; now that he's breaking no non-disclosure policy to spill the huge news about him being a Stargate Command personnel member for the last 13 years, he tells his wife Sara and son Charlie what he's been doing all this span of time and how he's changed as a person for the better because of it

-Samantha Carter wins 3 Nobel Prizes for exogalactic Physics, 1 Milky Way Knowledge Prize (galactic equiv to Nobel Prize) 1 Congressional Medal of Honor, and 1 Presidential Medal of Freedom; speaks w/ great humility in acceptance speec, thanking the visionary United States government personnel who'd authorized reserach on the gater after discovering it and other Stargate-participating governments who

-Daniel Jackson: wins a Nobel Peace Prize, tens each of award in fields of archaeology, anthropology, and linguistics

-Teal'c wins the same exact prizes in the same exact amounts as Jack O'Neill; also recieves a Milky Way Planets Alliance Freedom-Bringer Award; discloses the fact that he's been a Stargate personnel member for the last 18 years to Krista James, which explains A LOT to her n he gets together with her and her new boyfriend Jeff, who's completely different from her previous abusive boyfriend; moves to Chulak and marries Ishta in a grand ceremony which every Fre Jaffa who can attends

-Thor wins 3 Presidential Medals of Honor; meets casually with Earth's leading UFOlogists to congratulate them for having been right all these years; Hood Ice Cream Co wrds him with 800 tubs of his beloved vanilla ice cream for having kept the earth a safe haven so they could thrive all these years; Thor speaks at his accepting of the award, saying that he feels honored the Tau'ri governments wish to recognize him as an Earth hero and that certain Tau'ri have helped him as much as he has helped them

-Nyan of the Bedrossians returns to Bedrossia with a hero's welcome and the government employs him as the chief offworld liaison and ambassador to the Optricans

-world governments award many individuals posthumously for doing their duty well under highly dangerous circumstances the world is just becoming familiar with


	2. Author's Message to Readers

**Author's Message To Readers**

Dear very valued readers,

I wish to thank all of you for having read and/or commented. By doing so, you kept me inspired to continue this story's plotline that few people have pursued. And rest assured, I intend to continue the plotline, just not in this story.

I apologize profusely, but I realize I needed to disclose the Stargate's existence in my Tauri-Furling series, b/c Earth needs to contribute its fair share to fighting off the Ori. So I will likely be incorporating this story into the Tauri-Furling series. If anyone objects a bit at all, I will be happy to hear you feedback for the not doing so argument side.

-Sean


End file.
